


С пометкой "молния"

by agewa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage, Paparazzi, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я тебе ключи послал, – сказал Тони. – И письмо по электронной почте, и смс. Я даже звонил. Пеппер звонила. В Башне Старка тебя целый этаж ждет, а вместо этого ты живешь в двухкомнатном сарае у всех на виду со своим – крайне знойным, между прочим, отличная работа – парнем. Папарацци тебя живьем сожрут, Роджерс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С пометкой "молния"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812103) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



C домом не было никаких проблем – по крайней мере, таких проблем, которые не решила бы покупка четырех соседних с каждой стороны и ремонт миллионов на двадцать. Он был такой обычный, что Тони пришлось загрузить в телефоне спутниковую карту, чтобы его опознать – и вообще, в нем было не больше двух спален. Подъездная дорожка была такой узкой, что мотоцикл пришлось припарковать перед машиной - форменной помойкой, кстати.  
  
– Серьезно, Джарвис, ты уверен, что это его дом? – спросил Тони и заколотил в дверь, не дожидаясь возмущенного подтверждения.  
  
Дверь открыл незнакомец, черный парень, которого Тони никогда раньше не видел: высокий, накачанный, с надписью "военный" (нет, серьезно, на нем была толстовка ВВС, с темными пятнами пота и россыпью травяных следов, будто на него пару минут назад напал газон).  
  
– Эй, странный вопрос, но Капитан Америка не тут живет? – спросил Тони.  
  
Парень в ответ вылупился на него, но как-то странно. Он явно узнал Тони (вот сюрприз), но это был не "срань господня, Тони Старк"-взгляд, или второсортный "можно спросить у него автограф", и даже не третьесортный "какой бы газетенке это загнать". Вообще–то Тони не удалось точно определить значение этого взгляда, пока парень не сказал сухо:  
  
– Теперь так всегда будет, что ли? – и вышло у него как-то обреченно. Это было что–то новенькое. – Лучше сразу признайся, у нас новое вторжение инопланетян?  
  
– Насколько я знаю, нет, так что, скорее всего, нет. Можно?.. Спасибо, – сказал Тони, проскальзывая внутрь. Он снял солнечные очки и огляделся. Внутри дом выглядел так же обычно, как и снаружи. Даже телевизор не был 50–дюймовым. – Нет, мне просто надо обсудить с ним… одно общее дело. А ты у нас?  
  
– Сэм Уилсон, – сказал парень. – Стив в душе. Чувствуй себя как дома. – Он обвел рукой гостиную. – Кофе будет через пять минут.  
  
– Я предпочитаю смузи.  
  
– Если хочешь, можешь сделать себе смузи, – сказал Уилсон со смешинкой в голосе и отвернулся как раз, когда в комнате появился Стив Роджерс во всем своем немаленьком великолепии, прикрытом только обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Еще одним он вытирал голову.  
  
– Ммм, это запах победы? – сказал он, шумно принюхиваясь.  
  
– Скорее всего, это я, – заметил Тони, и Стив вынырнул из полотенца.  
  
– Никаких инопланетян, – сказал Уилсон, похлопав Стива по плечу по пути в ванную. – Я спросил. Смотри не выпей весь мой кофе, пока я в душе.  
  
–  _Мой_ кофе, – беззлобно огрызнулся Стив, шлепая его полотенцем, и обернулся к Тони. – В чем дело?  
  
Тони подождал, пока не раздастся щелчок закрывающейся двери в ванную и не польется вода.  
  
– Еще одна попытка заставить тебя прислушаться к голосу разума, – сказал он. – Но прежде чем я начну, расскажи-ка мне: кто твой новый парень? Я о нем ничего не знаю. Почему я о нем ничего не знаю? Что он здесь делает?  
  
– Э, – сказал Стив, – это его дом.  
  
Тони нахмурился.  
  
– Ты здесь живешь.  
  
– Ну да. Я переехал пару месяцев назад. Это все равно дом Сэма.  
  
– Серьезно? – сказал Тони. – Ты семьдесят лет провел во льдах, а их тебе не компенсировали?  
  
Стив одарил его таким взглядом, будто Тони заговорил на другом языке.  
  
– Я могу себе позволить собственное жилье.  
  
– Так что ты… погоди-ка, он  _правда_  твой парень?   
  
Стив покраснел, буквально: видимая розовая волна прокатилась по его груди.  
  
– Да, – сказал он, умудряясь звучать самодовольно и смущенно одновременно.  
  
– Твою мать, да ты с ума сошел? – спросил Тони, не отрывая от него глаз.  
  
–  _Прошу прощения?_  – сказал Стив.  
  
– Я тебе  _ключи_ послал, – сказал Тони. – И письмо по электронной почте, и смс. Я даже звонил. _Пеппер_ звонила. В Башне Старка тебя целый этаж ждет, а вместо этого ты живешь в двухкомнатном сарае у всех на виду со своим – крайне знойным, между прочим, отличная работа – парнем. Папарацци тебя  _живьем сожрут_ , Роджерс.  
  
– Они нормальные. Я знаю почти всех, кто меня снимает, они неплохие ребята.  
  
– Они не нормальные! – сказал Тони. – Они пока просто не поняли, скорее всего потому, что им в голову не может прийти, что ты достаточно больной, чтобы такое провернуть. А вот когда поймут, тут начнется кровавая баня, и крайне жестокая, потому что тебе так долго это удавалось скрывать.  
  
– Я ничего не скрываю! – возразил Стив. – Мы живем вместе!  
  
– Ты провел пресс-конференцию на тему своей ориентации?   
  
– Что? Нет! – сказал Стив, отступая с выражением ужаса на лице.  
  
– Тогда ты _тайно встречаешься с мужчиной_.  
  
– Это не – мы обручены!   
  
– Матерь Божья, – сказал Тони. Он на ощупь нашел кресло и упал в него, закрывая ладонями глаза. – Единственный положительный момент здесь в том, что я узнал до того, как вы расписались. Что, как я понимаю, вы собирались сделать средь бела дня, в парадной форме, чуть не в рог трубя. Иисусе.  
  
Стив закатил глаза и ушел в кухню наливать себе кофе.  
  
Тони достал телефон.  
  
– Джарвис, соедини меня с Пеппер,  _немедленно_ , по защищенной линии, и скажи ей, что мне плевать, что именно ей придется прервать.  
  
– Боже мой, Тони, что? – отозвалась Пеппер через мгновение. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
  
– Стив  _обручился_ , – сказал Тони. – С  _парнем_.  
  
– Стив? – переспросила Пеппер озадаченно.  
  
– Стив  _Роджерс_ , – сказал Тони.  
  
– Кто такой… постой, ты имеешь в виду Капитана Америку? Ух ты, серьезно? – спросила она. Затем включилась ее внутренняя хорошая девочка. – В смысле, это просто замечательно!  
  
– Это  _не_  замечательно, – сказал Тони. – Это прямо противоположно замечательному. Наша пиар–команда должна немедленно начать работу над полноценным кризисным планом…  
  
– Что? – Стив снова возник в комнате. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал, поэтому собираешься оповестить всех своих служащих?  
  
– Я  _не_ не хочу, чтобы кто–то знал! – сказал Тони, опуская телефон. –  _Ты_  не хочешь, чтобы кто–то знал, и поэтому твой гениальный план по достижению этой цели включает беготню по округе с радужным флагом в надежде, что никто не заметит. Я, с другой стороны, осознаю очевидную и абсолютную безнадежность попытки скрыть что-то такое на хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительный период времени, и хочу полностью контролировать распространение информации, чтобы вся популяция папарацци Восточного побережья не объявила на тебя охоту.  
  
Дальше разговор пошел по накатанной. Минут через десять пришлось прерваться, когда Уилсон внезапно рявкнул на них командным голосом. Оба замолчали на полуслове и обернулись: он стоял, одетый, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– Я хотел дать вам обоим закончить беседу, но у меня не так много времени, а вы, похоже, до ночи готовы разбираться. – Он зашел в комнату, поднял чашку с кофе, которую Стив оставил на каминной полке, и передал ему. – Возьми свой кофе и иди остынь на заднем дворе.  
  
Стив, все еще красный, прожег Тони взглядом.   
  
– Сэм, нам не надо…  
  
– Чувак, – сказал Сэм. – Когда к тебе приходит сапер и говорит, что на дороге фугас, ты не попрешься вперед просто потому, что он мудак.  
  
– О, так теперь я мудак? – сказал Тони. – Потому что хочу спасти вас от удушения, вызванного _засовыванием голов в песок_ …  
  
– Ты всю жизнь был мудаком, – отрезал Стив, делая шаг вперед. Ладонь Сэма уперлась ему в грудь, останавливая.  
  
– Иди, – твердо повторил Сэм, и Стив выхватил кофе у него из рук и ушел.  
  
– В постели тоже работает? – крикнул Тони ему вслед: он не был выше мелочного наслаждения краской, залившей красным плечи Стива. – Ох, прости, я тебя смущаю? Я оскорбил твои нежные чувства? – Сэм заступил дорогу, закрыв Тони обзор на то, как Стив хлопнул дверью, и Тони перевел пылающий взгляд на него. – Послушай, дружок, мне плевать, как сильно вам нравится жизнь с белым дощатым заборчиком, если ты думаешь, что  _это_ было мерзко, просто дождись, пока какой-нибудь сайт со слухами о знаменитостях не заявится на порог. Хочешь, озвучу еще пару вопросов, которые у них возникнут?  
  
– Вообще-то, я черный парень, обрученный с Капитаном Америкой, так что меня больше волнуют зажигательные бомбы, которые полетят в окно гостиной. Поэтому Стив сейчас на заднем дворе, а я с тобой разговариваю, вместо того, чтобы выставить за то, что завел моего мужика.  
  
– Я не заводил… – начал Тони. Сэм посмотрел на него. Тони замолчал. После мгновенной паузы, он снова открыл рот: – В мою защиту… – но бровь Сэма поползла вверх, и Тони опять пришлось заткнуться. Какого черта. Тони прищурился. – Ладно, серьезно, ты кто такой? – требовательно спросил он. – Хотя постой, – он достал телефон, – Джарвис, кто он такой?  
  
– Cэмюэль Томас Уилсон: бывший параспасатель, помогавший Капитану Роджерсу во время недавнего инцидента с проектом "Озарение", – сказал Джарвис. – Он был с крыльями. Изучаю его послужные записи.  
  
Выражение обреченности на лице Сэма усилилось.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе никто этого не говорил, но твое умение общаться с людьми оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
– Я не хочу общаться с людьми, люди скучные, – рассеянно сообщил Тони. – Почти все, – добавил он. Военные записи открывались на экране по ходу того, как Джарвис влезал все глубже в базы данных: ВВС, 58й Параспасательный, высшие отметки по всем возможным дисциплинам во время подготовки, уйма ссылок, которые на первый взгляд казались кучей крайне опасных спасательных операций, приписан к засекреченному отделу ЭКЗО-7 – ага, вот и крылышки; немного грубоватые, он бы сделал лучше – две командировки. Сержант технической службы, два года учебы в Джорджтауне, лицензирован оказывать поддержку пациентам психиатрических лечебниц – ох, черт. – Ты  _мозгоправ_ , – обвиняюще сказал Тони.  
  
– Чувак, я даже колледж еще не закончил, – сказал Сэм. – Кстати о птичках, у меня семинар через час.  
  
– Это колледж, можешь забить, – сказал Тони, – я в университете посещал не более пяти процентов занятий.  
  
– Думаю, ты для университета построил на парочку больше зданий, чем я могу себе позволить. Хочешь поделиться жизненными советами, сократи их до сферы общения с прессой, ок?  
  
– Хорошо, – согласился Тони, убирая телефон. – В первую очередь, вам надо переехать в Башню еще вчера.  
  
– Начнем с чего-нибудь поменьше, – сказал Сэм.  
  
– Нет ничего меньше, – сказал Тони. – У вас пять ближайших соседей. Всем будет предложена сумма в районе десяти тысяч долларов в неделю за размещение телевизионного оборудования на территории их собственности. Шесть окон выходят на улицу, так что машины будут запаркованы по обеим сторонам дороги на два квартала в обе стороны с круглосуточно направленными в окна камерами. Каждый раз, когда вы будете выходить из дома, не меньше десятка парней будут орать личные вопросы различной степени оскорбительности, пытаясь заставить вас отреагировать. Зажигательные бомбы? О них можешь не волноваться, никому с зажигательной бомбой просто не удастся прорваться к тебе сквозь кордон прессы. Это не контролируемое помещение. Серьезно, ребята, что вы имеете против пентхауса на Манхеттене? Эти типа обратное снобство?  
  
– Я не имею ничего против пентхауса на Манхеттене, – сказал Сэм. – Думаю, у Стива есть свои причины отказываться от переезда к тебе. Представить не могу, какие.  
  
– Ага, ну, ты же уговорил его сюда переехать? – сказал Тони. – Давай, помоги мне.  
  
– Переехав сюда, Стив обменял одиночество и третью спальню на минеты и блинчики. Долго уговаривать не пришлось, – сказал Сэм, и Тони с таким аргументом спорить не мог, если честно. – Просто дай нам продохнуть. Ты сказал, что это помещение нельзя контролировать: мы поняли. Мы найдем другое место, контролируемое – у тебя или еще где. Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Тони нахмурился.  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты знал: меня это серьезно напрягает. Вся эта  _разумность_.  
  
– Перед уходом я позову Стива, так что можете драматично поорать друг на друга в качестве компенсации, – сказал Сэм. – Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Тони начал загибать пальцы.  
  
– Вам придется выбрать крупное издание, чтобы рассказать о своей ориентации, лучше "Таймс", и начать сливать им историю по кусочкам за месяц. Всем важным покупателям слухов надо предложить контракты на эксклюзивный контент, чтобы не пришлось покупать у фрилансеров…  
  
Сэм покачал головой.  
  
– Мы не будем общаться с прессой.  
  
– Нет, будете, – сказал Тони. – Послушай меня, это не… вы, ребята, не звезды кино. Вы супергерои. Вы политизированы. Вы интересны СМИ. А это значит, что вы на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой выдаете каждой новостной организации в мире, даже самой сопливой, разрешение круглыми сутками до скончания века мусолить слухи о вас – не спрашивая вашего согласия. Есть только один способ заставить их успокоиться – сделав так, чтобы вас было слишком много. Вы должны быть везде и всюду, вам надо рассказать людям все, что они хотят знать – кстати, вам обоим надо будет четко обозначить позицию по всем вопросам, относящимся с ЛГБТ, и, наверное, по всем расовым вопросам тоже. И через месяц – два месяца – все поутихнет. До свадьбы. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы запланировали долгую помолвку.  
  
– У нас три недели осталось, – сказал Сэм. – Семестр почти закончился; после экзаменов все и обставим в Нью-Йорке. Мой дядя проведет церемонию.  
  
– Ну, это будет катастрофа невероятных масштабов, – сказал Тони.  
  
#  
  
Хотя бы часть своих ошибок влюбленные голубки осознали: Сэм выставил дом на продажу в те же выходные. Тони тут же выкупил его за наличные через пару очаровательных актеров (женщина была глубоко беременна). Они зашли в дом, сказали, что расположен он идеально – в квартале от дома дедушки и бабушки, спросили жалобно, можно ли заехать  _побыстрее_ , и, кстати говоря, не хочет ли Сэм продать заодно и мебель.  
  
Сэм позвонил тем же вечером и сказал:  
  
– Ладно, попробуем пожить в Башне. – И Тони великодушно не стал кричать " _давно пора!_ " в телефон так громко, чтобы Роджерсу на том конце было слышно. Закричал, только когда повесил трубку.  
  
– Тони, – сказала Пеппер, не поднимая глаз от бумаг, которыми она занималась вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание ему.  
  
– Слушай, тебе больше, чем кому-либо другому должен быть понятен масштаб всего ужаса ситуации, – сказал Тони.  
  
– Под  _ситуацией_ ты подразумеваешь то, что Капитан Америка безумно влюблен и собирается вступить в брак, – уточнила Пеппер.  
  
– Именно.  
  
– Я думаю, это мило.  
  
– Так же мило, как сладкие пушистые овечки, отправляющиеся на  _бойню_? Да, мило. У нас осталось меньше двух недель на то, чтобы уменьшить ущерб, а они мне даже не дадут нанять грузчиков!  
  
– Тони, мы ведь об этом говорили, – сказала Пеппер. – Тебе надо выделить им личное пространство.  
  
– Я им целый этаж выделил, – сказал Тони. – Если надо, могу и два. Можно пробить в полу дыру и поставить лестницу, получится дуплекс.  
  
– Одного нам хватит, – сказал Сэм на следующей неделе, когда они, наконец, въехали, на руках подняв коробки с вещами из нанятого грузовика, припаркованного рядом с бледно–зеленой ламборгини Тони. Справедливости ради, Стив бы мог весь грузовик разом занести, возникни нужда, да и Сэм проблем с поднятием тяжестей не испытывал, но серьезно.  
  
– Но нам нужен еще один ключ, – добавил Сэм.  
  
– Для кого? – сказал Тони. Стив стоял посреди гостиной на две тысячи квадратных футов с видом на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг и диваном, обитым кожей кабретта, засунув руки в карманы и опустив плечи, с таким выражением на лице, будто кто–то заставлял его жевать испорченный бутерброд.  
  
– Тебя не касается, – ласково ответил Сэм, и едва только мозги Тони начали заводиться, подхватил его под локоть и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Это наш дом или нет?  
  
Все это не переставало его напрягать.  
  
– Ладно, отлично, это ваш дом, – сердито сказал Тони. – Джарвис может напечатать вам столько ключей, сколько захотите. Джарвис, сделай им еще один.  
  
– Как скажете, сэр, – ответил Джарвис из динамика на потолке.  
  
– Как нам его выключить? – спросил Стив, оборачиваясь.  
  
– Джарвиса? Джарвиса нельзя отключить, – сказал Тони.  
  
– Если мне суждено жить под постоянным наблюдением, можно было остаться и с папарацци, – резко сказал Стив.  
  
– Джарвис, здесь камеры включены? – спросил Тони.  
  
– Нет, сэр, – отозвался Джарвис.  
  
– Видишь? В чем проблема? – сказал Тони.  
  
– Он слушает!.  
  
– Он готов ответить!  
  
– Он все время слушает!  
  
– Если позволите, сэр, я прислушиваюсь только к повелительным командам, обращенным ко мне, – сказал Джарвис. – Я очень успешно отвлекаюсь от всех разговоров и, раз уж об этом зашла речь, прочих замечаний, направленных в мой адрес. Это неотъемлемая функция моей нервной сети, поскольку мистер Старк, к сожалению, склонен к большим количествам незначительных комментариев.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Кроме того, мисс Поттс строго приказала мне уважать частную жизнь наших гостей, – добавил Джарвис.  
  
– Ну вот, все разрешилось, – сказал Тони. – Обещаю, мы не будем подглядывать, чтобы узнать, кто сверху.   
  
Стив, собиравшийся сказать что–то другое, замолк и нахмурился.  
  
– Сверху чего?  
  
– Иисусе, как будто гильотина опускается, – пробормотал Тони, потирая лоб пальцами.  
  
– Я тебе потом объясню, – сказал Сэм, похлопывая Стива по плечу. – Джарвис, мы можем приказать тебе отключить микрофоны, когда захотим?  
  
– Конечно, мистер Уилсон.  
  
– Зови меня Сэмом.  
  
– Как пожелаете, Сэм, – сказал Джарвис. – Если позволите добавить, только авторизированные владельцы ключей будут допущены к реактивации аудиовизуальных записывающих функций.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на Тони.  
  
– Думаю, мне он нравится больше, чем ты.  
  
– Знаешь, вообще-то я его создал, – сказал Тони. – Ну, со всем разобрались? Устроились? Готовы хорошенько отдохнуть? Мы встречаемся с моей пиар-командой завтра в девять.  
  
Стив глубоко вдохнул, готовясь заорать.  
  
– Успокойся, – сказал ему Сэм, и Стив выдохнул и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Тони смотрел, как он удаляется.  
  
– Серьезно, а в постели работает? Потому что это может… – он встретился глазами с Сэмом. – Замолкаю.  
  
– Замечательно, – сказал Сэм и поманил его пальцем. Тони опасливо последовал за ним в кухню, все еще полную коробок и пакетов с едой. Сэм открыл холодильник, в котором приветственная бутылка "Дом Периньон" была задвинута к задней стенке ради упаковки бруклинского, и достал две банки. Одну он отдал Тони. – Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему ты так психуешь?  
  
– Я не психую, – сказал Тони. – У меня разумная, реалистичная, стопроцентная… окей, не надо со мной так. Слушай, я жил в общежитии в МТИ, когда родители погибли и оставили мне двадцать шесть миллиардов долларов и самую крупную компанию–производителя оружия в стране, и если ты думаешь, что понимаешь, во что это выльется, то ты не прав.  
  
Сэм слегка кивнул.  
  
– И сколько тебе было лет?  
  
– Шестнадцать, – без выражения сказал Тони.  
  
– Хорошо. Если хочешь помочь нам, придется все это оставить позади. Мы не хотим, чтобы из-за каждого угла торчали камеры, но пока что все хорошо, и мы оба взрослые мужчины. Мы со многим можем справиться, и у нас есть место, где мы можем спрятаться от всего этого – благодаря тебе, так что спасибо. Но никакого пиара. Сперва мы все сделаем по–нашему. Ничто не помешает нам дать потом несколько интервью, если понадобится.  
  
– Кроме увечий, нанесенных первой волной раскатавших вас в лепешку папарацци, – сказал Тони. Сэм достал конверт из толстой папки, оставленной возле телефона на столе, и протянул его Тони. – Я не люблю, когда мне передают вещи. Ты пытаешься мне заплатить за жилье? Потому что рыночная стоимость…  
  
– Это приглашение на свадьбу. Я знаю, ты довольно занятой человек, так что если не получится прийти, ничего страшного.  
  
Тони посмотрел на него.  
  
– Ты приглашаешь меня на свадьбу.  
  
– Ага, – сказал Сэм, поднимая бровь. – Я не думал, что это станет для тебя таким сюрпризом.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что новости разлетятся самое позднее через три секунды после того, как я переступлю порог церкви, но почти наверняка задолго до этого, – сказал Тони.  
  
– Мы не пытаемся устраивать тайное венчание. Что люди узнают, что скажут и сделают – мы не пытаемся все это проконтролировать. Мы просто живем. А это означает и присутствие на свадьбе друзей. Ты входишь в этот список?  
  
– Ладно, отлично, – сказал Тони, принимая приглашение. – Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
  
– Нет, этого мы не скажем.  
  
Пеппер набросилась на приглашение с голодной жадностью отощавшей львицы.  
  
– О, утренняя свадьба! Обожаю утренние свадьбы. Наденешь утренний костюм. Мне нужно платье. Может, от Баленсиага.  
  
– Ага, конечно, как пожелаешь, – сказал Тони, обрушиваясь на диван с пакетом льда. – Надеюсь, вы все хорошенько насладитесь этой прекрасной иллюзией прежде, чем она разобьется вокруг вас на миллиард крошечных кусочков.  
  
  
#  
  
Естественно, не было толку надеяться, что тайна останется тайной хотя бы до самой свадьбы: наружу все начало вылезать на следующее же утро. Клан Уилсонов оказался достаточно большим, и всех их пригласили, потому что Стив и Сэм верили в силу семьи или в какую-то другую такую хрень. Кто-то выложил на Фейсбук селфи в нарядном платье с подписью "собираюсь на свадьбу кузена на след неделе!", ее соседка по колледжу спросила "у тебя ж их 894, на чью именно, хаха", а кузина ответила "лол, того, что с крыльями, подруга" с еще одним фото себя – с растопыренными в знаке победы пальцами на фоне заключенной в рамку первой страницы "Вашингтон пост" с фото Сэма во время битвы над Потомаком. Еще один так называемый друг выложил ссылку в твиттер, и пошло-поехало.  
  
Справедливости ради, это была единственная утечка со стороны родственников Уилсона: они сразу же замолчали, сурово и неодобрительно, когда репортеры начали задавать вопросы.   
  
Серьезные вложения Тони в предвыборную кампанию нынешнего мэра вылились в тайное свидетельство о браке, доставленное смущенным клерком, который подписал акт о неразглашении с оплатой на счете эскроу, доступном только в случае, если секрет не вскроется раньше положенного.  
  
В конечном итоге, СМИ так и не догадались, на ком Сэму предстояло жениться. Кого не стоило за это благодарить, так это продавца в магазине смокингов – продолжив тему бестолковой скромности, Стив и Сэм отказались пользоваться услугами портных Тони – который выложил фоточку счастливой пары на примерке. Выражение недоуменного смущения на лице Стива должно было выдать его с потрохами, но вместо этого все решили, что он будет шафером, что привело прессу в полный восторг. В полном восторге им, наверное, и предстояло находиться, пока он не встанет перед алтарем. А потом они поймут, что выглядят безмозглыми идиотами, и в отместку станут вдвое кровожаднее.  
  
Кто-то из Баленсиага растрепал друзьям о платье Пеппер, которое должны были доставить накануне того, что пресса с незамутненной точностью уже называла первой свадьбой Мстителей, так что вскрылось и то, что они с Тони были в списке гостей. Церковь на своей фейсбук-страничке два часа спустя вывесила вежливое объявление о том, что ввиду необычных обстоятельств в воскресенье они будут открыты только для членов конгрегации и гостей с приглашениями.  
  
– Это очень мило, Майкл, – говорила Пеппер по телефону, – но нет, он нисколько не заинтересован в том, чтобы продать права на вещание. Нет. Нет, даже за пять миллионов. Нет, он не будет обсуждать это со своей невестой. Мне пора идти, извини!  
  
– Кто это был? – требовательно спросил Тони, приподнимая пакет со льдом, который, похоже, на время этого ужаса окончательно переселился к нему на лоб. – Он знает?  
  
– Нет, Тони, он не знает, – ответила Пеппер. – Это был директор пиар-агентства, которое ты нанял представлять Мстителей, и он очень огорчен тем, что ему не удается заняться пиаром, за который ты ему платишь. Поэтому он и названивает мне, передавая предложения, которые получает для Сэма.  
  
– В этом нет ни капли моей вины, – сказал Тони. – Я отказываюсь ото всех обвинений… – громкий удар с балкона заставил обоих подпрыгнуть: там из ниоткуда приземлился Тор.  
  
– Знаешь, так заходить просто невежливо, – сказал Тони, открывая дверь. – Без обид.  
  
– Без обид, – сказал Тор, хлопая его по плечу и направляясь прямиком к Пеппер. На нем были джинсы и футболка, что еще хуже. – Миледи Пеппер, вы как всегда услада для глаз, – после чего он поцеловал ее руку, будто был каким-то типа принцем, Иисусе.  
  
– Тор! – сияя, воскликнула Пеппер. – Ты получил мое сообщение!  
  
" _Сообщение?_ " – беззвучно произнес за его спиной Тони, прожигая Пеппер взглядом.  
  
– Так и есть, – сказал Тор. – И я в долгу за эти новости; нет большей радости для друга и брата по оружию, чем обрести партнера в жизни. Мы с возлюбленной Джейн будем рады занять место родичей, которых капитан Роджерс потерял, без вины, но с доблестью. Его избранный и сам благородный воин, как я понимаю?  
  
Тони яростно изобразил " _ты издеваешься?_ ", но Пеппер продолжила игнорировать его и искренне улыбаться Тору.  
  
– О, вы с Сэмом сойдетесь, – сказала она. – Когда прибывает Джейн?  
  
– Я покинул ее на улице, поскольку она желала приобрести наряд, достойный этого празднества, – сказал Тор. – Я же решил спросить совета у тебя, мой друг, – добавил он, поворачиваясь. Тони спешно выпрямился. – Какое платье лучше подойдет: в Асгарде на скрепление союза двух воинов я и сам бы надел воинское облачение, но Джейн убеждала меня, что после пира не будет битвы.  
  
– _Битвы_ , – прошипел Тони на ухо Пеппер, после того, как сдал Тора на руки все еще куксящимся портным, тут же развеселившимся при виде него. – Битвы.  
  
– Которой, как он теперь знает, не будет, – твердо сказала Пеппер. – Знаешь, раз уж Тор и Джейн прибыли, я поговорю с Сэмом и Стивом о том, чтобы устроить небольшой ужин завтра вечером – думаю, Стив почувствует себя лучше.  
  
–  _Лучше?_  Асгардский бог прибыл на его свадьбу, потенциал разрушений по меньшей мере удвоился, а поскольку Тор оставил Джейн Фостер возле парадного входа, и папарацци видели, если они до этого пеной не исходили, то теперь точно начнут.  
  
Пеппер подошла к нему и положила руки ему на грудь.  
  
– Тони, – сказала она тем тихим голосом, который означал, что ему стоит внимательно выслушать то, что она скажет, – если ты не заметил, Стив думает, что не доставляет Сэму ничего, кроме неудобств.  
  
– Что? – сказал Тони. – Постой, о ком мы – мы говорим о Стиве, который Капитан Америка?  
  
– Да, о Стиве, который Капитан Америка. У которого не осталось ни семьи, ни друзей, зато есть очень странная и опасная работа, которая может причинить Сэму вред, и каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь очередную речь о том, как СМИ превратят их жизнь, то есть жизнь Сэма в ад, он чувствует себя только хуже, потому что считает, что это его вина.  
  
– А, – сказал Тони.  
  
– Так что я думаю, будет очень здорово, если мы сможем заполнить в церкви пару лавок на его стороне.  
  
– Ну, Тор один займет целую, так что без проблем, – сказал Тони через мгновение.  
  
Пеппер одарила его улыбкой.  
  
– Да, я так и подумала.  
  
#  
  
Тони провел последние полгода умоляя, ноя, требуя, доставая, уговаривая и всячески обламываясь в попытке заставить всех собраться под его крышей. Оказывается, ему просто надо было устроить свадьбу. Наташа появилась на следующее утро с собственным костюмом – она собиралась быть шафером Роджерса – и Бартоном под мышкой; Мария Хилл успела к обеду, а едва все они расселись для самой странной вечеринки в мире, как двери распахнулись и заявился Фьюри. Он бросил на соседний столик перекинутый через руку портплед и устроился на одном из нескольких пустых стульев, подхватывая бокал, который Тор уже наполнил вином.  
  
– Акция одноразовая, и расправлюсь я с ней прямо сейчас, так что наслаждайтесь: поздравляю. Очень удачно, что вы женитесь, потому что никто больше не заслуживает вас, чертовых психов.  
  
Стив в ответ на это рассмеялся, и они с Уилсоном оба поднялись, чтобы пожать Фьюри руку. Тор после ужина взялся петь асгардские пьяные песни, научил их словам, и закончилось тем, что они дружно орали их с балкона. Тони от изрядного количества вина расслабился; когда вечеринка наконец утихла, и на свет божий извлекли сигары и бренди, он подошел к Стиву. Тот смотрел на город, моргая от ерошившего волосы ветра. Сэм говорил с Бартоном на балконе с другой стороны здания.  
  
– Сигару? – предложил Тони. – Или ты не куришь и не пьешь?  
  
Стив нерешительно взглянул на нее.  
  
– Вообще–то, я никогда не пробовал, – сказал он, принимая одну. Конечно же, он вдохнул слишком глубоко и закашлялся. Тони дружески постучал его по спине.  
  
– Я вдруг сообразил, – сказал он, когда Стив наконец успокоился и затянулся осторожнее, – что я так ни разу этого и не сказал… Поздравляю.  
  
– Спасибо. – Стив прочистил горло. – За… за все это, вообще-то, – добавил он, делая широкий жест рукой.  
  
Тони пожал плечами.  
  
– Это все Пеппер. Почти все Пеппер. В основном Пеппер. В общем, я пытаюсь тут сказать, – неожиданно вырвалось у него, – так то, что я понимаю, каково быть менее функциональной стороной отношений. – Стив посмотрел на него немного удивленно. Тони добавил: – Что, приходится признать, в твоем случае нереально высокая планка. Серьезно, он такой нормальный, что с ним точно что-то не так.  
  
Стив выдохнул смешок.  
  
– Ага, мне, э… – Он опустил глаза, слабо улыбаясь. – Мне повезло, – тихо добавил он.  
  
– Именно, – сказал Тони, – поэтому вот тебе мой совет: не пытайся это заслужить. Такое заслужить невозможно. Тебе просто везет.  
  
Стив выглядел еще более удивленно, в несколько неприятном смысле, будто не ожидал услышать от Тони полезного совета.  
  
– Знаешь, Роджерс, твоя проблема в том, что ты меня недостаточно ценишь, – сказал Тони.  
  
– А, так  _вот_ в чем моя проблема, – протянул Стив. – Думаю, над этим придется поработать, – ухмыльнулся он неожиданно, и, ладно, Тони в целом мог понять, почему кто–то решил выйти за этого парня (не считая всей этой честности и героизма, которые наверняка быстро наводили скуку.)  
  
#  
  
День свадьбы был прекрасен: чистое небо, солнце, не слишком жарко, – идеальная погода для съемки с большого расстояния. Тони хмуро выглянул в окно, пока завязывал галстук, а когда закончил, спустился на этаж и бесцеремонно ворвался в обиталище Роджерсов–Уилсонов. Стив стоял посреди гостиной, заставляя свой дешевый костюм выглядеть лучше, чем он того заслуживал, и бормотал под нос, считывая текст с карточки. На лице у него было выражение слабого ужаса, совершенно неподходящего к тому, что ему предстояло пережить.  
  
– Где твоя лучшая уже почти половина? – спросил Тони.  
  
– Он провел ночь у матери, – ответил Стив. – Мы подумали, что будет мило встретиться в церкви. – Затем он поднял глаза и нахмурился, переводя взгляд с дверного проема обратно на Тони.  
  
– Что? – сказал Тони. – Охрана нас встречает здесь.  
  
– Нам не нужна охрана!   
  
– О, как же ты ошибаешься, – сказал Тони. – Джарвис! – ответа не было, и он выругался под нос, вытаскивая телефон. – Джарвис, включи здесь обратно микрофоны и пошли отряд охраны к матери Сэма Уилсона, где бы она ни жила…  
  
– Нет нужды, – сказала Наташа, заходя из холла. В своем прекрасном костюме она была похожа на заточенное лезвие.  
  
– Видишь, Наташа не считает, что нам нужна охрана, – сказал Стив, прожигая Тони взглядом. Затем он снова перевел взгляд на нее и обратно ко входной двери, начиная открывать рот.  
  
– Нет, я считаю, что вам необходима охрана, поэтому я уже организовала все для Сэма. Бартон этим занимается. Ты готов? Дай-ка взглянуть на галстук.  
  
– Как вы вошли?.. – попытался спросить Стив, но Наташа развернула его к себе и критическим взглядом окинула костюм. Она на полмиллиметра вытащила платок из нагрудного кармана – Тони одобрил.  
  
– Надо было позволить Старку заказать тебе костюм, – сказала она, – но выглядишь ты ничего.  
  
– Справедливости ради, на костюмы всем будет наплевать, – сказал Тони. – Галстук – может, немного левее? – Наташа кивнула.  
  
– Я задвижку поставлю! – громко сказал Стив.  
  
– Думаешь, я не разберусь с задвижкой? – рассеянно спросила Наташа, поправляя галстук.  
  
– Я могу просто приземлиться на балконе, как Тор, – сказал Тони.  
  
– И зачем я сюда вообще переехал?  
  
– Попробую угадать: потому что Сэм тебе велел? – сказал Тони. Потом он вспомнил слова Пеппер и похлопал Стива по плечу. – Просто считай нас ужасными родственниками, которых никто не хочет видеть на свадьбе, но все равно вынуждены пригласить.  
  
Поскольку Пеппер была гением, сработало идеально: Роджерс замолк и подозрительно заблестел глазами, а Наташа послала Тони косой взгляд, самый впечатленный из всех, которыми она его одаривала.  
  
– Мистер Старк, – сказал Джарвис, – мисс Поттс ищет вас.   
  
Прозвенел звонок.  
  
– Ну, теперь хотя бы ясно, что он работает, – вздохнул Стив. Пеппер просунула голову в дверь. – Насчет дверной ручки все еще есть сомнения.  
  
– Стив, мне так жаль, – сказала Пеппер. – Я не собиралась спускать его сегодня с поводка. И нам надо выходить сейчас же, не то опоздаем.  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Тони. – Давайте-ка все замрем, глубоко вдохнем, найдем наш центр…  
  
– Тони, я штурмовал базы, полные солдат с пулеметами, – сказал Стив. – Идем.  
  
– Главное отличие в том, что тогда тебе можно было стрелять в ответ.  
  
#  
  
Иногда Тони просто ненавидел оказываться правым. Лицо Роджерса, когда они подъехали к церкви, исключило какую-либо необходимость в произнесении сакраментального "Я же говорил". Они оказались по самую маковку в камерах, а над головами кружили три вертолета. Даже туристов вытеснили:  _они_ занимали тротуары на три квартала от церкви во все стороны. Шум взрывной волной ворвался в лимузин, едва открылась дверь, заставив Стива инстинктивно вжаться в сиденье. Тони хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
– Три правила: улыбайся, не останавливайся и ни на что не отвечай. Все будет отлично. Считай это моим свадебным подарком.  
  
Он сказал Наташе:  
  
– Дай мне две минуты, затем веди его в церковь, – и выбрался из лимузина, поднимая руки и скалясь во все зубы: "Давайте, сволочи". Повернулся, помогая Пеппер выбраться из машины, и притянул ее к себе на узкую дорожку, которую посланная им два дня назад охрана умудрилась-таки оцепить. Журналисты тут же попытались собраться вокруг них, выкрикивая вопросы – знает ли он невесту, нужна ли была вся эта таинственность, чтобы защитить ее от нападений.   
  
– Нет, только от вас, ребята, – сказал Тони с улыбкой, ха-ха, как смешно. – Как зовут того парня в третьем ряду, который с Си-Эн-Эн… – прошептал он Пеппер.  
  
– Майкл, – прошептала она в ответ. – Ненавидит, когда его зовут Майк.  
  
– Эй, Майк, – позвал Тони, – ты-то тут как оказался?  
  
Репортеры больше всего на свете любили, чтобы их окликали по имени. Тони бросил им еще пару костей, и к тому моменту, как Стив и Наташа выкарабкались из лимузина – Стив с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице – никто не мог себя заставить пропустить возможность, что Тони поговорит и с  _ними_ тоже. Через несколько минут он помахал всем рукой и провел Пеппер в церковь.  
  
Та была битком набита людьми, и по крайней мере некоторые из прихожан с чуть виноватыми выражениями на лицах явно собирались продать видео прессе – если их уже не купили. Но большей частью это действительно были друзья и родственники Уилсона. Все только начинали усаживаться; Тони провел Пеппер к первым рядам, и Наташа представила их клану Уилсонов – нескольким матриархам в фантастических шляпах, полному набору невероятно красивых кузин и шаферу Сэма, которого Джарвис определил как ветерана проекта ЭКЗО-7; у него были Серебряная Звезда и протез ноги.  
  
Пока до начала церемонии оставалось время, Тони посмотрел на телефоне некоторые данные: оказывается, все операторы, у которых было больше ста миссий, получали ранения достаточно серьезные, чтобы уйти из армии, и причина была не в технических ошибках, а в человеческих. Уилсон был единственным исключением, и это разом положило конец смутным идеям Тони о создании эскадрильи поддержки. С другой стороны, ему теперь не было нужды до мигрени ломать голову над снижением трат на оборудование, раз сделать надо будет только один комплект.  
  
В церкви неожиданно стало тихо, и когда все встали, Пеппер тихо вынула телефон из его рук, что было просто – ну, вообще-то справедливо. Сэм и Стив оба вышли со священником и теперь шагали к алтарю.  
  
Они оба остановились у алтаря, и Пеппер чуть слышно шмыгнула носом, когда священник дал знак садиться.  
  
– Они же еще не начали, – прошипел он.  
  
– Они выглядят такими счастливыми, – прошептала она в ответ. По мнению Тони, Сэм скорее выглядел, как человек, поставленный к стенке, в то время как Стив больше походил на кого-то, кто прошел сквозь нечеловеческий ужас и выбрался из него с абсолютным спокойствием понимания, что худшее уже началось, и сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Они обменялись парой тихих слов со священником, и с задних рядов, забитых подсадными утками, раздались шепот и шебуршание, когда там начали понимать, что происходит.  
  
– Дорогие собравшиеся, – начал священник громким голосом, – мы собрались здесь перед лицом Господа, чтобы стать свидетелями и благословить соединение Стивена Гранта Роджерса и Сэмюеля Томаса Уилсона священными узами брака.  
  
Снаружи папарацци установили дюжины дистанционных микрофонов, умело направленных на каждую щель и трещину, чтобы получить аудио из церкви. Тони прислушался к шуму снаружи и не был разочарован: медленно растущий океанический рев тысяч репортеров, осознающих, что история, которую они пришли увидеть, была в сотни раз больше, чем они представляли, и происходила она в пятидесяти метрах от работающих камер – а они не могли ее снять.  
  
Был немного странный момент, когда при вопросе о том, нет ли причин, препятствующих браку, Сэм обернулся и посмотрел поверх их голов так напряженно, что Тони тоже кинул взгляд за спину. Там не было ничего, кроме укрытых тенью потолочных балок, насколько он видел, но когда он перевел взгляд к алтарю, Сэм уже улыбался Стиву, а Стив опустил голову с выражением странного счастья или даже облегчения. Может, им там боженька ОК маякнул, или мертвая маменька Стива – кто знает; так или иначе, по мнению Тони, его горячее одобрение стоило больше, чем эти двое могли представить, потому что Тони свое одобрение мог подкрепить материально.  
  
Кроме этого, церемония была милой, значимой, много молитв, бла-бла-бла, положенное количество плачущих родственников. Тони мог признать, что когда голос Стива сорвался на "взять в законные супруги" и ему пришлось умолкнуть и сжать ладонь Сэма, даже он почувствовал подступающую к глазам влагу. К счастью, он тут же оправился, что было весьма кстати, потому что к тому моменту, как церемония завершилась, Хэппи с мрачным лицом подошел сообщить, что не сможет провести их даже в ресторан через дорогу.  
  
– Думаю, мы сможем немного пересидеть внутри, но, Тони, без поддержки Национальной гвардии нам из здания не выбраться, – сказал он. – Только что подъехало еще шестьдесят новостных фургонов, а с ними добрая половина Нью-Йорка.  
  
– И на скольких каналах нас показывают? – обреченно спросил Тони.  
  
– На всех, – сказал Хэппи. – Ну, разве про по Никелодеону все еще крутят" Губку Боба".  
  
– Простите, – встрял Тор, наклоняясь через лавку позади их, – вы хотите сказать, что нас осадили? Если понадобиться, только скажите, и я сделаю просеку в рядах наших врагов.  
  
– Думаю, мы просто посидим здесь немного и дадим полиции разобраться с этим, здоровяк, – сказал Тони.  
  
Но этот план, увы, был настолько прочен, насколько прочна была церковь. Люди буквально карабкались по зданию, и оказалось, что на одном из подвальных окон не хватало штыря в металлической решетке, а соседний чуть качался. К тому времени, как охрана спохватилась, внутрь просочилось больше сотни людей, вооруженных смартфонами, и двое с телевизионными камерами.  
  
– Как думаешь, – сказал Бартон Наташе, – может, мне просто начать их отстреливать? – Он окидывал профессиональным взглядом выстроившихся рядком охотников за знаменитостями. Те сперва стояли в последнем ряду, но постепенно приближались, проталкиваясь между гостей. Стив выглядел все более расстроенным: он пытался заслонить Сэма от камер своим телом, будто мог превратиться в стену, а Сэм обнимал его за талию, тихим голосом убеждая, что все было в порядке, а свадьба без чего-нибудь такого – и не свадьба вовсе.  
  
Даже и без неожиданной перестрелки свадьба вышла бы заебись: некоторые из родственников Уилсона начали терять терпение и толкаться с репортерами, а другие взялись организовывать живой кордон, чтобы закрыть новобрачных. Один конченый неудачник толкнул Джейн Фостер, которая и без того уговаривала Тора держать себя в руках.  
  
– Нет, никого нельзя отстреливать, – рассеянно сказала Наташа Бартону. Она уже изучала план здания в телефоне. Затем она вдруг выругалась по-русски и резко подняла голову к балкам, – О _нет_ , даже и не думай…  
  
Она замолчала, разворачиваясь, в то время как один из операторов внезапно исчез, когда его отбросило на спину. Он упал на пол с грохотом и тихим стоном, еле слышным за общим шумом. Остальные даже не сразу заметили его отсутствие. Тони с интересом смотрел, как за ним последовали еще двое – будто кто-то стрелял пластмассовых уток на ярмарке. Пеппер наблюдала за происходящим в ужасе.  
  
– О Господи, кто-то… они мертвы?  
  
– Пластиковые пули! – рявкнула Наташа и исчезла – уже перепрыгивая с лавки на лавку в сторону задней части церкви. Там что–то падало с потолка – глушитель, понял Тони, и следующий выстрел был уже достаточно громким, чтобы остальные утки проснулись и поняли, что они следующие на очереди.  
  
Широко открытые от ужаса глаза Стива тоже начали рыскать по потолку, так что Призрак Оперы явно не был незваным гостем. Сэм закрыл лицо рукой и покачал головой. Люди начали бегать и кричать. Чтобы разнообразить веселье, Тор поднял лавку, посадил на нее репортера и, раскрутив ее, отправил того как из пращи в группу из еще шестерых.  
  
Затем он прокричал:  
  
– Все те, кто ворвались на эту церемонию без приглашения, должны немедленно ее покинуть или передо мной ответить за свою постыдную невежливость!  
  
Свое заявление он подтвердил поднятием молота и призывом молнии, которая вышибла все окна – Тони мысленно накинул еще сотню тысяч на свадебный бюджет – и обрядила его в полный доспех, даже с плащом.  
  
Все те, кто ворвались на церемонию без приглашения, решили оную немедленно покинуть, в том числе через парадные двери. Охрана держала их против давления снаружи, но внезапно обезумевшая толпа, пытающаяся прорваться изнутри их просто разбросала, и двери открылись в лицо гораздо большей обезумевшей толпы на улице.  
  
– Дело швах, – сказал Тони. – Джарвис, модель 46, сейчас же! – прокричал он, и части костюма, которые он предусмотрительно спрятал в багажнике лимузина, влетели в теперь широко распахнутые окна и двери.  
  
– Сэм, мне так жаль… – начал Стив срывающимся голосом, и Сэм сказал:  
  
– Ладно, парень, ты сам напросился, – схватил его и поцеловал. Даже посреди происходящего хаоса фотовспышки засверкали, как разорвавшаяся фосфорная бомба.  
  
После долгого смачного поцелуя Стив покачнулся – похоже, Сэм расстарался, – и Сэм ткнул его пальцем в грудь.  
  
– Мы уже женаты, и я никуда не сбегу, так что кончай паниковать и разберись со всем этим. Не хочу, чтобы мою мать раздавили.  
  
Стив моргнул пару раз, затем уверенно сказал:  
  
– Ладно, – оглядел все помещение, вскочил на лавку и начал выкрикивать приказы.  
  
#  
  
Следуя плану Кэпа, они умудрились использовать открытые главные двери как клапан безопасности, чтобы заманить людей к алтарю, пока охрана расчищала им узкую дорожку. Все гости без потерь выбрались на улицу с инструкциями на метро ехать к Башне, где Пеппер, эвакуированная Авиалиниями Тора вместе со старейшими и самыми маленькими родственниками, помогала организовать послесвадебный обед. К сожалению, виновники торжества все еще занимались регулировкой движения толпы.   
  
– Ладно, – сказал Стив Тони, пока они лавкой удерживали очередную попытку двух сотен людей устроить давку и кровавое месиво. – Признаю. Надо было послушать тебя.  
  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как невероятно приятно это слышать, – сказал Тони, упираясь в пол под гул репульсоров. – Знаешь, ты возможно уже своему свежеиспеченному мужу изменяешь этими словами. Может, сделать себе звонок с этой фразой? Поместить на герб?  
  
– Беру свои слова обратно.  
  
– Слишком поздно! Я буду помнить это – упс – вечно. – На "упс" оп соскользнул с подиума и покатился по ступенькам. Стив был готов последовать за ним, когда сверху спустилась веревка с кошкой и зацепилась за другой конец лавки, поддерживая ее, пока Тони не встал и не занял свое место. Ему так и не удалось даже мельком увидеть таинственного гостя, хотя он изучал балки при каждой возможности. – Серьезно, кто эта разрушительная фея–крестная?  
  
– Длинная история, – сказал Стив.  
  
Наконец прибыла кавалерия в лице Роуди и пяти дюжин национальных гвардейцев, которых ему одолжил губернатор. Роуди приземлился возле церкви, и даже сквозь шлем Тони без проблем увидел, что тот совсем не впечатлен.   
  
(– В этот раз я тут совсем ни при чем! – запротестовал он.)  
  
Толпу быстро и споро разогнали, а журналистов упаковали и увезли.  
  
После они собрались на ступенях и оглядели разрушения. Зрелище было не самое красивое. Двери церкви надо было заменять, как и лавки. Улица была покрыта разбитым оборудованием, а один из новостных фургонов полностью перевернули, и теперь он, все еще дымящийся, лежал посреди улицы.   
  
– Нам понадобится кран, чтобы это убрать, – сказал Роуди.  
  
– Разреши мне, – вежливо предложил Тор, поднял фургон и поставил его обратно на колеса.  
  
– Или не понадобится, – сказал Роуди. Он посмотрел на Тони.  
  
– Серьезно, я тут ни при чем! Капитан Америка даже сказал, что должен был меня послушать!  
  
Сэм и Стив делали какую–то умилительную молодоженистую штуку, сцепившись, едва только они оказались в достаточной близи друг от друга – руки вокруг талий друг друга, головы склонены. Сэм поднял свою и посмотрел на Стива.  
  
– Чувак, ты ведь этого не говорил?  
  
Стив застонал.  
  
– В момент слабости. Простите меня, полковник, – устало добавил он.  
  
– За то, что подлил бензина в костер эго Тони? Такому нет прощения, – сказал Роуди. – А что касается всего остального, просто сделайте мне одолжение: как кто-то из вас в следующий раз решит жениться, сбегайте на Таити. Поздравляю, кстати.  
  
– Полетели с нами в Башню, – предложил Тони. – Выпьешь бокальчик шампанского.  
  
– Ага, я знаю, чем это заканчивается, – сказал Роуди. – Нет, друг, мне сейчас надо быть в Вашингтоне, а ты на Манхэттене устроил восстание, и меня послали спасать твою задницу, пока ее не затоптали.  
  
– Не устану повторять, что я тут ни при чем! – сказал Тони. – Давай, один бокальчик.  
  
– Мы будем рады, если вы зайдете, полковник, – с улыбкой сказал Сэм. – Половина моих кузин в вас влюблены.  
  
– И все горячие штучки, – добавил Тони. Сэм и Стив тут же прожгли его взглядами. – Просто с эстетической точки зрения, – спешно добавил он.  
  
#  
  
Тони устроил отличную вечеринку, если что. Обед уже был в самом разгаре, когда они прибыли в Башню, и к тому моменту, как они помылись и появились на празднике, веселье ничуть не спало. Сэму и Стиву пришлось избавиться от своих испорченных костюмов и переодеться в парадную форму, на которой взгляд только отдыхал. Комната взорвалась аплодисментами, когда они вошли, и Тони великодушно использовал боковую дверь, чтобы не отвлекать внимание на себя.  
  
Несколько новостных вертолетов все еще висели в небе неподалеку, но Пеппер сделала окна непрозрачными, и через какое-то время они сдались. Вечеринка продолжалась до ужина, а после гости начали потихоньку расходиться. Счастливые молодожены ускользнули вскоре после того, как разрезали торт.  
  
Тони тогда сидел с матерью Сэма, и Стив и Сэм подошли пожелать ей спокойной ночи.  
  
– Мы, эээ, – сказал Стив. – Поздно уже, и. Если вы не против. То есть, мы.  
  
Сэм похлопал Стива по спине.  
  
–Кончай уже. – Он наклонился поцеловать мать. – Ты нормально до дома доберешься? Может, нам стоит снять тебе на пару ночей номер в отеле? Подождем, пока пыль не уляжется.  
  
– На пару недель лучше, – пробормотал Тони. – А, а, а! – погрозил он пальцем, когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать. – Ты сам сказал, и я цитирую…  
  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – сказал Стив.  
  
– Не волнуйся, малыш, – сказала мать Сэма. – Мы с бабушкой отправимся в небольшой отпуск, переедем на несколько недель к дяде Марку. Иди сюда, золотце, твоей мамы здесь сегодня нет, так что я ее заменю. – Стив покраснел, но наклонился за своими объятьями и поцелуем. – Вы, мальчики, позаботьтесь друг о друге.  
  
Они выскользнули из комнаты держась за руки; Стив выглядел до смешного радостным.  
  
Тони поднял бокал с шампанским.  
  
– Миссия выполнена?   
  
Она скептически подняла бровь, всем видом выказывая сомнение в важности его роли в удачном завершении дня, но все равно прислонила свой бокал к его.  
  
– Мы сделали все, что могли, – сказала она. – Дальше им придется разбираться самим.  
  
#  
  
Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы аккуратно убрать форму в шкаф. Он почти болезненно чувствовал, как Сэм перемещается по комнате за его спиной.  
  
Он всю неделю провел, сердясь на чертову квартиру, на Тони, на себя: за то, что нашел еще парочку способов перевернуть жизнь Сэма с ног на голову, вывернуть ее наизнанку. В ночь перед переездом он даже заставил себя сказать это вслух, дать Сэму возможность уйти, как бы больно это ни было. Сэм посадил его на диван посреди всех их коробок и сказал:  
  
– Я это говорю в последний раз: если бы я не был готов к тому, что моя жизнь серьезно усложнится, я бы дал тебе спокойно уйти еще полгода назад.  
  
Тогда Стив почему-то не смог это услышать. Но Сэм никогда бы не принес клятву перед Богом, своей семьей и всем миром, если не собирался ей следовать. Сэм взял его в мужья, и это означало, что он остается, несмотря ни на что. Понять это было таким невероятным облегчением, даже посреди ревущей толпы и катастрофы, окружившей их. Толпа не казалась настолько важной: просто еще одна проблема, с которой надо разобраться, не важнее других.  
  
Теперь Стив мог быть благодарен за все это: безопасный угол, защиту для его новой семьи, людей, что встали бок о бок с ним – и, какого черта, даст он несколько интервью, если это чью-то жизнь сделает легче. Во время Второй мировой он три месяца фактически канкан плясал с хористками, разговор с репортером он переживет.  
  
Но сейчас он был особенно благодарен за до смешного огромную кровать: он начал было ворчать в первую ночь, но Сэм только фыркнул и раскинулся на ней морской звездой, сообщив, что Стив может отправляться на диван, раз его что-то не устраивает. Ну, теперь Стив мог признаться, что его все устраивало, более чем устраивало.  
  
Он повесил всю одежду, сбросил боксеры, повернулся и сглотнул, – потому что Сэм вытянулся на кровати, подложив руку под голову, и с ленивым удовольствием и улыбкой наблюдал за его раздеванием.  
  
– Итак, – сказал он тихим хриплым голосом. – Каково это – быть окольцованным мужчиной?  
  
Стиву пришлось прочистить горло.  
  
– О… нормально, кажется. Не знаю, я чего-то большего ожидал, наверное. – Он кинул на Сэма быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
– Тащи свой зад на кровать, – строго сказал Сэм, и Стив беспомощно рассмеялся и последовал приказу так быстро, как только мог, потому что не было ничего лучше, чем доверить себя рукам Сэма, зная, что он его не отпустит. – Большего ожидал, – пробормотал Сэм с фальшивым возмущением, запуская ладонь в волосы Стива, притягивая его к себе для мягкого глубокого поцелуя.  
  
Стив закинул ногу Сэму на талию, и тот широкой ладонью провел по его бедру, медленными кругами скользя вверх к заднице.  
  
– Хммм, у тебя были на эту ночь какие-то планы? – с улыбкой в голосе спросил он.  
  
– Ну, если ты не особо устал, – задыхаясь, сказал Стив. В последние несколько недель: продажа дома, экзамены Сэма, переезд, его собственные заскоки, – немного осталось места для занятий любовью. Он пару раз подрочили вместе, но, Господи, он хотел, чтобы Сэм взял его прямо сейчас, чтобы он смог почувствовать это клеймо каждой жилочкой. Он с надеждой проложил дорожку из нежных укусов вдоль линии челюсти Сэма.  
  
– О, да ты явно знаешь, чего хочешь, – сказал Сэм, толкая Стива на спину и устраиваясь между его ног.  
  
Стив застонал, выгибаясь.  
  
– Да, – сказал он, – да, Сэм, ох… – не в состоянии язвить в ответ. Горячий член Сэма скользил вдоль его члена, тяжесть тела вдавливала в кровать, и Стив решил оставить разговоры и потянулся за смазкой, одной рукой удерживая голову Сэма для поцелуев, бесстыдно прижимаясь к нему.  
  
#  
  
Тони в последний раз обошел комнату и скользнул за спину Пеппер, разговаривающей на балконе с Наташей.  
  
– Я подумываю проверить, что там о нас говорят в новостях, и отправиться спать, – пробормотал он, проводя носом по ее щеке.  
  
– Звучит… чудесно, но я, пожалуй, останусь тут и выпью еще шампанского, – сказала Пеппер, поворачиваясь к нему с улыбкой.  
  
Он поцеловал ее.  
  
– Увидимся.  
  
Он украл полупустую бутылку шампанского, прихватил хрустальную вазу с солеными орешками и направился к командному центру Башни, насвистывая и ослабляя одним пальцем галстук. Он нахмурился, увидев, что в коридоры выплескивался мигающий свет – наверное, мелкие нашли комнату.  
  
– Я, конечно, как и все, уважаю Call of Duty, – начал он, заходя в центр, и оборвал себя на полуслове. Совершенный незнакомец, одетый в черное, сидел на кресле, закинув ноги на панель управления. Что интересно, у него, похоже, была металлическая рука. Он одарил Тони холодным пустым взглядом из-под копны длинных спутанных волос. Гигантская снайперская винтовка была прислонена к консоли возле его ботинок.  
  
Тони перевел взгляд на экраны. Все двадцать показывали с разных ракурсов одну и ту же крайне порнографическую сцену, происходящую в данный момент в спальне Сэма и Стива.  
  
– Ну, – сказал Тони через мгновение, – ты либо очень странно одетый делец, пытающийся прославиться в области сетевого порно, или… я даже не уверен, что ты тут делаешь.  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
– Присматриваю.  
  
– Ага, – сказал Тони. Он устроился на соседнем стуле и поставил миску с орешками на стол между ними. – У тебя имя есть, или мне тебя звать Ужасным Пиратом Робертсом?  
  
Похмурившись еще немного, парень пробормотал:  
  
– Баки.  
  
Тони кивнул. Понятно. Мертвый друг Капитана Америки времен Второй Мировой. Вполне возможно и в духе сегодняшнего дня. Он забросил свои ноги на стол и махнул рукой в сторону экранов:  
  
– Это все для развлечения или есть какие-то опасения?  
  
– Знаешь, со сколькими людьми Роджерс переспал? – спросил Баки.  
  
– Я вообще-то не задумывался особо глубоко над этим вопросом, но раз ты его поднял, похоже, число небольшое, – сказал Тони.  
  
– С одним.  
  
– Ой, – сказал Тони. – Включая..? – он махнул рукой на Сэма. Баки многозначительно кивнул. – Больше ни слова.  
  
– Думаю, что обязан отметить свою уверенность в том, что данное предприятие нарушает приказы мисс Поттс относительно уважения личной жизни, – возмущенно перебил Джарвис.  
  
– Эй, это они ему ключ выдали, – сказал Тони. Он взял пригоршню орехов и под их хруст принялся изучать экраны. Вид с камеры 14, где нога Стива, перекинутая через плечо Сэма, давала отличный боковой обзор на то, как член Сэма скользит в его теле, был особенно… вдохновляющим, говоря откровенно. Тем более если учесть, что камера 13 висела прямо над кроватью и отлично передавала экстатическую дрожь Стива каждый раз, когда Сэм доставлял товар до пункта назначения. Глаза Стива прикрывались между толчками, а потом широко, почти шокировано распахивались на захлебывающемся вздохе. Его бедра двигались крошечными рывками навстречу бедрам Сэма, и все тело сияло от покрывавшего его пота, будто золотое.   
  
– Ох. О, Господи, – вдруг выкрикнул он.  
  
– Да, детка, – пробормотал Сэм. – Ты готов? Я с тобой.  
  
– Да, – сказал Стив, – да, Сэм, я знаю. Я знаю, – задыхаясь, почти плача, с неприкрыто радостным лицом.  
  
Тони даже отвел взгляд, прочищая горло.  
  
– Должен сказать, он неплохо справился. Говорю с учетом моего много более обширного опыта.  
  
– Да? – сказал Баки, посылая ему хмурый, пронзительный взгляд. Его, похоже, вторжение в такой личный момент ничуть не волновало.  
  
– Точно, – уверенно сказал Тони. – Ты не согласен?  
  
– Хотел удостовериться, – сказал Баки. – Спасибо, – добавил он с грубой прямотой, будто ценил экспертное мнение Тони. Он снова посмотрел на экраны. – Наверное, стоит это отключить.  
  
– Жду вашего приказания, – намекнул Джарвис.  
  
Сэм и Стив без перерыва переходили ко второму раунду. Тони рассеянно потянулся за орешками одновременно с Баки, шебуршась в вазе вокруг металлических пальцев. Оба не отрывали глаз от экранов. Не самая любимая тема, но Тони всегда мог оценить первоклассное представление.  
  
– Если вы оба закончили, – еще более толсто намекнул Джарвис.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, запускай Си-Эн-Эн, – сказал Тони. Картинка тут же сменилась, и это было уже совсем иное удовольствие, особенно сладкое, восхитительно злорадное: три репортера, один в бинтах ("Этого я подстрелил", – сказал Баки с удовлетворением в голосе), и съемка у них была настолько ужасной, что они все время подставляли фото Сэма и Стива, героических и знойных, пытаясь пропихнуть историю спецэффектами и драматичным закадровым голосом. Ведущий новостей весомо объявил, что после рекламы они вернутся с подробностями относительно "свадьбы столетия".  
  
Баки фыркнул, протянул руку за бутылкой шампанского Тони и хлебнул прямо из горла.  
  
– Скорее, чудо столетия. Я помню, как этот балбес во всем Бруклине не мог напроситься к кому-нибудь погреть постель.  
  
– Я могу уговорить тебя прийти с этой историей на "Доброе утро, Америка"? – спросил Тони. – Мне нравится, как ты работаешь с прессой.


End file.
